Superman’s Bulge Needs to be Made Off-Model
'''SBFC 011: Superman’s Bulge Needs to be Made Off-Model' is the eleventh episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: If you could suplex one historical figure, who would it be, and what type of suplex would you use? from Chris *Liam: I would tiger drive Columbus back into the ocean. *Woolie: I would perfrorm a 180 degree arc grand aplititude suplex to King Leopold II. *Matt: I would powerbomb Vlad the Impaler on the top of a mountain. *Pat: I would German suplex Mother Teresa into a pile of books by Christopher Hitchins. Q: How you guys been in any fights? from Brad *Liam: I haven't been in a fight, but I punched a kid on the bus. *Matt: In high school, I punched a kid in gym over a misunderstanding. *Pat: I beat the shit out of a kid named Bruno who said I was colouring wrong on the first day of kindergarten. *Woolie: I powerslammed a guy who was trying to break into my locker. Q: Eve since the bee and ant attacks, I'm wondering how it's going. from Drake Moxy *Woolie: I'm fine! I got a migraine, but other than that I'm great. Thanks for asking! Q: Guys what are your college majors? from Kyle *Pat: Psychology *Woolie: Illustration and design *Matt: Fine arts *Liam: Film, but I dropped out. Q: Do you guys have scripts written for your videos? from Josiah *No, of course not. Sometimes, we'll contrive an ending, though. Q: What do you guys think of Doctor Who? from someone named Liam *Woolie: I think it's great. I have a Dalek clock in my apartment. *Liam: A lot of people around me love Doctor Who, I don't know much about it at all. *Pat: It's a dumb thing. *Matt: I watched a classic Doctor Who when I was a kid. Q: Do you have any tips for us Persona noobs who want to get better at Persona 4 Arena? from Pat *Pat: No, because I barely play that game. *Woolie: If you're a shit, play as Mitsuru. If you're serious about getting better, do three things: learn your character's bread and butter combo that doesn't involve mashing auto-combos, don't mash auto-combos, learn how to do the same version of that combo that you do off of a dramatic combo. Know how to mash everyone's wake up shoryuken. *Liam: Learn how to block and dodge. Do the short hops. *Pat: Grab. Q: Serious inquiry: Woolie's locks. from Monique *Woolie: Wash them every two weeks, don't put all that crap in it, and twist. Q: What's a really good birthday memory, because it's my birthday. from Alex *Pat: I don't like my birthday. *Liam: My brother and my step-mum have birthdays super close to mine, so the whole family comes down for a hoedown. *Woolie : Top Gun drinking game. *Matt: My mom made me a Super Mario Bros. 3 themed birthday party, and a slumber party where all we did was play Mortal Kombat all night. Q: Neil deGrasse Tyson has a podcast. from Andrew *We know. Q: What do you guys think about Kojima possibly working on the next Silent Hill? from Almec *Liam: It would be super sick and interesting. *Pat: I thought that was what Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain was! I would love it. *Matt: Worthy experiment. *Woolie: Kojima has proven himself. Matt Watch This week, Matt was stalking a potential cat for his household. Category:Podcast Episodes